


Day 1 (Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla learns the significance of gingerbread to Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 (Hot Chocolate and Gingerbread)

After the whole "Murder her for Christmas" fiasco, Carmilla thought that Laura wouldn't be able to look at gingerbread or hot chocolate the same. At least, not for a while. Yet, to her shock, she found her girlfriend snacking on the very same items when they went back to the university, which was temporarily deemed safe.

Carmilla had found Laura, dipping her cookie into her mug as she watched something on her computer. As soon as she heard the door close, Laura jumped out of her seat, ready to attack. She visibly relaxed when she found Carmilla staring back at her with slight disbelief on her face. She unpaused her video and turned her chair to face Carmilla who was sitting on the bed.

"Something wrong Carm?" Laura asked with a frown. She noticed her girlfriend's brown eyes dart between the mug in her hands and the cookies on her desk.

"You're eating gingerbread," Carmilla said slowly. "Hours after a lady tried to fill you up with gingerbread and eat you."

Laura gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Nothing will stop me from eating gingerbread, especially around Christmas time."

"I sense story time," Carmilla said with a bit of dread in her stomach. Not that she didn't appreciate Laura's stories. It was just, what could prevail over almost being eaten  and still allow Laura to smack on the ginger goodness without any hesitation?

Carmilla wished she took her words back as soon as the sad smile appeared on Laura's face. Laura only smiled like this once. The one time she had told Carmilla something about her mother before she passed away.

"When I was younger," Laura's voice took on a somber tone. "When my mom was alive, we used to build a gingerbread house together. She, my dad, and I would be in the kitchen and make it together. She usually did the main constructing while my dad and I decorated the house. Starting on Christmas day, we'd take a piece of the house and eat it for desert every night until it was... gone."

Laura's voice slightly broke on the word "gone". Carmilla was up in a flash and got Laura to sit next to her on the bed. Her arm around her girlfriend's waist while Laura's head leaned on her shoulder, every few words lost in the fabric of her sweater.

"My dad and I still tried to recreate the house every year. Even if we couldn't, we'd at least make some gingerbread families," Laura continued, tears starting to come out of her eyes and wet Carmilla's sweater. "This is the first year since my mom passed away that we didn't do it."

As soon as the words were uttered, Laura leaned more heavily into Carmilla, quietly sobbing into her shoulder. The raven haired beauty on the other hand felt a shot of guilt hit her unbeating heart.

She looked down at Laura's head, still shaking from the tears and shook her head. It was moments like these that Carmilla contemplated what she was doing by getting into a relationship. Her presence without being friendly to Laura put Laura in danger. With her mother still around, and aware of Carmilla's feelings, her small girlfriend was in even more danger. Danger that included running away from campus and having to miss her first Christmas with her father.

Carmilla wasn't into traditions, especially the sentimental ones, but even she couldn't fail to recognize the significance of Laura's presence beside her. This incredible human, only 19 years old, had quickly became Carmilla's world. Her reason to fight against her mother, to fight the traps and abuse she suffered. To try to do something good. 

Carmilla got up and quickly brought back a cookie, offering it to Laura who gave her a watery smile before biting into it. As Carmilla watched her eat the cookie, she swore that she would do everything in her power to make sure that, that wasn't the last gingerbread cookie Laura ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt of the week! Kind of sad, actually, sort of really sad. Hope you like it!


End file.
